Active ingredients derived from plants have over time been employed in topical compositions for a wide variety of medicinal, therapeutic and cosmetic purposes. Such actives can be obtained from various parts of a plant such as seeds, leaves, roots, bark, flowers, cones, stems, rhizomes, callus cells, protoplasts, organs and organ systems, and meristems. Active ingredients are incorporated in such compositions in a variety of forms. Such forms include a pure or semi-pure component, a solid or liquid extract or derivative, or solid plant matter. Plant matter may be minced, ground, crushed or otherwise physically modified for incorporation into a composition.
A problem commonly encountered when using an active ingredient derived from a plant or plant part is the relatively low level at which they are naturally present. Such low levels frequently require relatively large amounts of plant leaf/tissue or seed be processed in order to obtain desired or useful quantities of active ingredients. For rare plants or plant parts, such large amounts may be unavailable or difficult to obtain.
Currently, a wide variety of topically applied pharmaceutical and cosmetic products are in commercial use. For example, there is active contemporary interest in the cosmetics industry to develop products that may be applied topically to the skin that provide anti-aging, hydrating, and/or skin texturing benefits. Cosmetic products that enhance the appearance of skin are increasingly in demand. Consumers are interested in mitigating or delaying the signs of chronologically, hormonally and/or photo-aged skin, such as fine lines, wrinkles, dry skin, and sagging skin. During the aging process, the complexion of the skin, i.e., the color and appearance of the skin, deteriorates slowly from intrinsic aging and/or exposure to sunlight. Cosmetic surgery can be used as a treatment for aged skin, but such treatment is costly and carries the risks normally associated with anesthesia and surgery. Alternatively, cosmetic products that are able to provide anti-aging or other skin-care benefits are highly desired by consumers. However, one problem that arises with pharmaceutical and cosmetic topically applied products is that the active ingredient or ingredients are often irritating to the skin. This side effect may limit the use of, or the concentration of, certain cosmetic or pharmaceutical active ingredients.
The number of cosmetic skin care products is steadily increasing. Commonly, such products contain organic acids or other materials as active ingredients. Such active ingredients include, for example, hydroxylated acids and their derivatives, such as omega-hydroxy acids (i.e., undecanoic acid), α-hydroxy acids (i.e., lactic, glycolic, citric), β-hydroxy acids (i.e., salicylic, 5-n-octanoylsalicylic), and retinoids (i.e., retinoic acids, retinol). It is known that these active ingredients have a significant disadvantage in that they frequently are associated with consumer skin irritation or discomfort characterized by burning, smarting, itching or sensation of tightness after application. There remains a general need in both the cosmetics industry and pharmaceutical industry for topically applied products containing various active ingredients that are effective without producing the undesirable side effect of skin irritation. It is known that a significant number of consumers have sensitive skin or are susceptible to allergic skin reactions when topically applied products are used. For example, products having certain surfactants, preservatives, fragrances and the like, as well as active ingredients, have skin-irritant characteristics.
More particularly, in view of the previous discussion of demands and limitations in the cosmetics industry, there remains a need for topically applied, cosmetic compositions that have skin benefits without skin irritation as a side effect using natural ingredients as active components.
Methods for treatment of skin prone to irritation or skin inflammation are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,833 is directed to methods for treatment of sensitive skin comprising administering a composition having an antagonist compound. U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,303 is directed to an anti-inflammatory, analgesic composition comprising an extract of the plants Dodonaea petiolaris and dodonaea viscosa. 
In spite of the various pharmaceutical and cosmetic products on the market that are topically applied to skin, there remains a need for effective topically applied compositions that incorporate natural plant materials, or extracts derived therefrom, or synthesized forms of natural plant extracts to provide an improved aesthetic appearance to the skin, especially skin irritation, or to achieve the benefits of active ingredients contained in the composition with mitigation or elimination of irritant side effects occasioned by the use such actives.
Safe, effective and new components of compositions to treat, prevent, reduce, inhibit, and/or improve the skin irritation and/or discomfort, would be advantageous for the formulation of treatments and products for the skin. As described herein, novel and beneficial methods and compositions, as well as their mode of action, for the treatment of skin irritation and the like, as well as for personal care products for the skin, are provided by the present invention.